There's No Way I Can Honest to My Brother!
by Fear Cubics
Summary: This is an English version of my Oreimo fanfic. Tells you about Kirino, A tsundere imouto - who just returned from America that can not be honest to his brother, Kyousuke!


**Oreimo ~Kirino's Side~ There is No Way I Can Honest to My Brother**

**Original Story by Fushimi Tsukasa**

**Fanfic by Fear**

* * *

><p>This setting's fanfic is taken where Kirino had returned from America.<p>

Kirino and Kyousuke's life begins again ~

In this fanfic, Kirino will acts as a point of View and Kirino will show us a different side of her, tsundere which is really "Tsundere" :P (maybe?)

i dedicated this story to Kirino x Kyousuke fans and alsoBroSiscomplex / incest fans!

Happy Reading! :3

* * *

><p>A week after I returned to Japan, life returned to normal. Initially when I came home from America, Mom and Dad looked relieved and hugged me, my mother cried, my father was… of course not. But I feel the warmth when my father hugged me at the time. My heart was so calm.<p>

Ayase and Kanako are also pleased with my return and we were celebrating it by go to karaoke.

Anyway… About Saori, no unquestionably. She's really excited, she hugged me tightly to the point that I thought I could not breathe anymore. Damn it, but whatever.

And the damn gothic girl, Kuroneko. She remained calm and even likes to talk a debate that does not matter to me. I see she's really miss me huh? I can say that because I know Kuroneko is type of girl who is not free to express her feelings, hahaha.

Hm? Manami? You mean the glasses girl pretentious plain living near my house? I do not know. I did not see her after the incident she visited my house at that time. Well, screw that girl.

And thus that guy. Yeah, that guy. Kyousuke ...? Which incidentally is my brother (but I'm reluctant to call that common man's "brother"), also welcomed my return with that stupid grin. What's wrong with him? Such a siscon ...

He was siscon. Yeah, true. The proof? Why did he came to America alone! Then what make it worse, he undoubtly invited me to played eroge together with him! Really… I can't believe his reckless action.

...

Why do I keep thinking about him ...?

Forget, Kirino. Forget it!

To eliminate this intricate mind, I immediately rushed down the stairs and go into the kitchen to get milk box. But…

"Oi, Kirino. Don't you have busy work today?"

Kyousuke called me. He is relaxing on the couch eating ice cream.

"Huh. You think? Can't see by yourself I still wear t-shirt like this?" I told him growl. I really can not stand it! I wanted to quickly finish this stupid conversation with him!

... There was a pause here. I felt Kyousuke was looking at me. His face flushed instantly. "Ah ... I see. Ok." He immediately covered his face with one hand.

I see what I wear today.

^%$%#!~$!

... I've never felt like this before. Right now i'm wearing tight pinkshirt and bright blue pants that may be very short because it only just covers my butt. Hey, suddenly I feel ashamed!

"What the hell are you looking at, huh? Fuck, nasty, hentai, siscon!"

With alacrity I immediately threw a spoon at him and hit the right targets. I covered my chest. He's danger! I really can not stay alone with him! Why father and mother had to go home tonight anyway?

"Hey, what's wrong with you! Not as usual! Well, indeed you behaved like this every day anyway, but why you suddenly angry with no reason anyway! " Said Kyousuke. He looked mad, it seems.

"It's up to me I want to mad or not! A-A-Anyways! How dare you look nasty to your own sister! I can't believe it! Hah! " I said irritably. By rough I opened the refrigerator door and take the milk from the box. Then close the refrigerator door. And quickly stepped my feet into the stairs to my room.

"Hey, that is my milk! I drinked it!"

I ignored his words.

...

Top of Form

Blam.

... Hey, how's this? Kyousuke had said that this milk box is already drink by him. In other words, milk box was him, so?

Ho-Ho-How's this? What should I do? Go to the kitchen again and give back it to him, like that? Hell, no way ! I do not want to seem like a clunky in front of him. No way!

If so ... I don't have to drink this, right? Or better to throw away this milk, no? B-but I am very thirsty! I was dehydrated because after shouted angrily to Kyousuke . Do I have to drink this milk?

H-hey, wait! What was I thinking?

I looked straight to milk box. I looked at the straw. My emotions were so do not stable just because of this straw.

Kyousuke's mouth... Kyousuke have drink this milk by his own mouth…

Drinking, I want to try drinking it ...

Glek. I swallowed hard. I was in between indecision now!

"I-I do not want to drink it because it is Kyousuke's trace or anything, I just want to eliminate dryness throat anyway, that's all." I muttered to myself. Why do I have to think twice about drinking it? Kirino, relaxe. Relaxxxxeeee!

Tok tok tok.

There was someone knock the door. I almost drank the milk. My lips may stay an inch longer to touch the straw. I was relieved, but on the other hand ... I also feel disappointed.

"Go in."

"It's me, Kyousuke."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Here, your milk. You brought my milk. I think you're going to regret drinking it, well that's because it has drinked and touched by my mouth." Said Kyousuke. He handed me the box of milk to me and I take it, then I return the Kyousuke's milk box.

"Is that enough? That's all you needs? "I said loftily.

"Yeah ... This is enough, I go back..."

Hey. Wait. Your reply is only that? Sadly, I expect more. Must I act first to chatting with you? Why do you always did this to me? Do you want our relationship to keep this up ?... continue, continue, continue, certainly fight for no reason ...? Sure ... I'm always looking for a fight ... but, this is all i done so that we can know more closer to each other. We're a family ... why do not you try to make peace with your sister? Why are you still ignore me?

My mind is so tangled.

"Oi, than you lie on the couch ... how about we play an eroge together ...?" I said as I turned my face to him.

"Huh? again? "Kyousuke sighed.

"Huh hell! It's up to me! You must play with me!"

Moreover, only this that I can propose to you. I do not know what else should offer activities that can be done together ... Please be understand a little!

Huh, I can't say this sentence directly, it seems too much to be revealed ...

"When we went to Meruru promo movie that we watched the time, I saw a shop that sells eroge. And finally I decided to buy it ...! "I took the disk and shows it on the eroge that Kyousuke with a sense of pride.

"Onegai, Watashi wo Kisu Shite Ne, Onii-chan! Yabai Imouto ~ 100 %~?" Said Kyousuke while reading these eroge title. He furrowed his brow.

"Hehehe, how? The title is interesting to play it, right? Surely you curious right? This new game was producted by Lovemito. They are going to satisfy the players! This game has 8 routes are filled out by all the girls loli, completed with a true, happy and bad ending! Equipped with game moe BGM soundtrack~! I also got its posters. KYAAA ~ ~! Really interesting isn't it? Let's play, come play with me!" I said it with enthusiasm.

Kyousuke smiled. "Let's play now."

"Um," I nodded happily.

…

Top of Form

After two hours playing eroge ...

"Ah! This loli is too sucks! Sacchin, why you so tsundere anyway? Ah I'm irritated, irritated and irritated, quick and honestly express your love to me! "

"Well, because it is like that, it is difficult anyway. We better just end this route. Maybe there's something that called an unexpected ending. "Kyousuke says reassuringly.

"Ah, let's hope so. Its really is similar to Rinko-rin, one of the character from the eroge I ever give to you. You've played her route right? "

"Ah, hm ... Yeah. Really."

"Oh ... That's great." I said with a small voice. Instantaneous the room to be somewhat awkward. "... How ... do you think about Rinko-rin's route?"

"Err, nice. Bad and the happy ending made me quite touched. I was surprised because I never thought there are eroge that has such a sad... Hmm ... What else? " Kyousuke looked deep in thought.

"What else?" I asked as if to collect his next words.

"The story is a little like ... ... we, I think."

"Uh ...?"

He ... noticed?

"Rinko-rin who decided to split up for a very long time from her brother ... the situation just like you who went away to America without saying goodbye to me ..."

"Re-really?" I want to assure his words.

"Yes ... Hahaha, come to think of it, when I get you to America, that's pretty tacky huh. I 'm confused back then why I directly invites you to playing eroge. Hahaha, I'm so dumb and nervous because I don't know how to talk nice with you, so I have an idea so weird like that. "Answer Kyousuke, giggling.

"I-It does indeed, from the first you are always odd, so yes it is! I really, already understand it. " said me pretend to be irritated. Frankly, I'm a little pleased with his confession earlier.

"Hey, your nature is also equal to Rinko-rin and Sacchin. Why you didn't honest? Do you not ever want to be honest? Hahaha. "

Deg.

My face was flushed. I'm chilling out just hear his words. Just what the hell he said? He said I do not want to be honest ... by my self?

I ... just do not know how to convey these feelings directly ... so that's why I be like this.

"No way, remember one thing! Do not compare me who is 3D with two dimensions! Those two things were very different you know! You absolutely not kind! Next time don't be like that again, huh! " I tried to distract him and seemed to advise him.

"Yeah... Yeah ..." replied Kyousuke with deep breath.

"But ..." Kyousuke continued his words.

"If you have the desire to be honest with yourself, all the things you do in life is going to be easier. Hence, do not be too close to yourselves. "

I was stunned to hear his words at a glance. His words were actually penetrated to the heart. Feeling cramped indeed. I admit I like this. you know, I want to change. I want to be more honest. But that's not easy to change. Not as easy as turning the palm of the hand. What should i do ...? Help me ... Kyousuke ...

I felt so wanted to cry.

But that's impossible, ridiculous. I do not want to show weakness in front of this siscon. It's disgusting.

"You know what the heck about me? We were already don't talk since long time ago, just because I want to have counseling life with you, don't talk as if you know all about me! it's useless, I would not listen anyway. You know now? Better to focus on this eroge!"I'd be lying. Actually I was thinking about what you said to me earlier.

I'm so emotional again, right.

"Oh so? Is it really what you feel now? Well then, fine. Do what you want it. If you continue like this, it's useless. you are not going to change!" Said Kyousuke growled.

Kyousuke stood from his seat. Hey, he's going to leave me just like that?

"Heh, where are you going?" I yelled.

"Go to a quiet place, where I can relax without any unruly girl. just play eroge by yourself. I leave to go, bye. " Said Kyousuke.

Blam. The door closed.

Meanie.

He was sarcasm, really? Right? What's with that creature? What does he want? Instead you are unruly! I'm tired of saying this continues in my heart.

Why you don't want to understand me anyway, Kyousuke...

Tears began to well up, falling on the cheek. With the still unconscious I wiped away my tears. But the tears still not stop. I cover my face with both hands are wet.

For a long time I didn't cry this crazy.

"rather than I think that siscon , better to me to continue playing eroge ..."

Click. Click.

An hour passed, finally ending Sacchin route is revealed as well.

Yeah! I get the true ending!

At the end of the story, Sacchin dating with her brother, although this relationship is still not finally approved by their parents, because of their incestuous relationship. Then finally they determined to run away from home. Sacchin's brother, the protagonist, who was in high school third grade, drop out of school and decided to find a job into a bakery employee. With his salary, he send Sacchin to new school, his sister who still 5 th grade. Although their life together is much more difficult than when they were still living with their parents, but they are happier now. His brother has so much attention with Sacchin and its surroundings, which ultimately Sacchin also gradually be more honestly express what's on her mind to her brother ...

The end.

Kluk. I bowed my head. I cried. I have not stopped from crying.

I ... How is my life with Kyousuke later in the future?

Top of Form

Puzzled. I'm still not sure about my feelings until now. True orfalse?

Many questions lined up in my mind. I myself can not answer. The more I think about it, the questions were increasingly haunted more I've seen Kyousuke, this heart is getting sick ...

Actually, what's wrong with me?

I wiped my tears for the umpteenth time and moved from the floor that i sat in, then went to the cupboard that it saved a lot of figurin and my eroge collection. I took a photo album. And opened one by one.

This picture when I was born. Dad picked me up, mother, and Kyousuke ...

This photo when I and Kyousuke was taking a shower together outside in the pool. With the swimsuit.

This photo when I and Kyousuke went along with Mom and Dad. If you do not recall, I was playing ball with Kyousuke and suddenly we fell on the mud.

I smiled when remembering those days back.

And turns out ... I used to be this close with Kyousuke?

Very different from the situation we are now.

After seeing the photo album until they run out, I got up. Breaths and then release it slowly. I closed my eyes briefly, and open it with a sense of confidence.

"Haha ... I'd better go out for some fresh air."

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I wear slippers and square off to open the outer door. But when I want to open it ...

Kyousuke right there in front of the door. He opened it first.

"I'm home ..." said Kyousuke greeted me.

"..." I did not feel welcomed home. My spirits like really be lost anyway. I looked at him sharply.

"Kirino, where are you going?"

"None of your business." I said while looking away. I do not want to see his eyes.

"Hey, of course it's my business! Why? It could be you still angry about that just now? "

"The hell!" I tried to break out of Kyousuke, and successful. I walk quickly.

"Hey, wait a minute! I've got something for you! Damn, it is almost melted!" Said Kyousuke in a tone of panic.

"Here!" I look back and see Kyousuke holding a pack of strawberry ice cream. He came to me.

"At least please accept it. And I'm also sorry if that was really make you upset. Sorry I've been too emotional! "Said Kyousuke begged me while bent over.

"..."

Me too, I'm sorry.

Of course I could not say directly. Sorry.

"If you're that much wanted to apologize to me, okay, I forgive you. But next time I will not, do not expect me going to forgive you again! Give me my Ice cream! " I took the ice cream from Kyousuke's hand by force.

"Hahaha ... okay ... okay ..." he said, scratching his head.

Eh? I became aware of something.

This ice cream is a heart-shaped strawberry taste. Although it had melted, I'm sure this is a heart shape. Because the image that is wrapped says it all.

W-W-What does he mean?

"YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT SISCOOON!"

My face was red. My face really can not be hidden by hand. I have bowed my head just because of this!

"HHAAAAH?" Shouted Kyousuke with his shocked face. "Hey, you start talking not right again! Maybe you do not realize, but you is same as me. Because you also are Brocon!"

"HHAAAAH?" seems like My head would explode because to hear that bluff! What the hell is he?

"There's no point in debating with you! My mood want to go out is lost, better go back to my room, Hah! "I said hurriedly while i set foot into the house.

"Huh, what the hell ... That siscon ..."

I turned around and facing toward Kyousuke and, "Bwee!" I stuck out my tongue. And immediately ran into the room.

I briefly heard laughing Kyousuke. Hearing his voice made me a smiled a little.

Maybe I'm not going to be honest in an instant of time, but i hope this time will never disappear. ... And finally, I know something. Something that came to me like want to tell me this right now.

That I don't want Kyousuke belong to someone else.

Because I want to be number one girl in his heart forever.

* * *

><p>Thank you for you who had read this fanfic until finished! :D I'll glad there are some people who read this weak fanfic (?) And I need some reviews so that I can be better in writing fanfic :3 Honestly, the original fanfic is in Indonesian language, but I decided to rewrite it in English with google translation's help *blush* and editings by me (Because we all know that translator is not always perfect~ ) so that all of people can read it. Bye and see you next timeeee.<p> 


End file.
